The Swan Princess
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: A story for a friend. Basically the Swan Princess but told with Astro Boy characters plus my friend. AstroxOC


_Once upon a time there was a king named Elephant who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a daughter was born. A princess and she was given the name Kitty. Kings and Queens from all around came to offer their gifts to the child. Among them, was the widow Yuko, and her young son, Prince Astro. It was then that Elephant and Yuki happened upon the same idea. Astro and Kitty would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. But unknown to all was another plan. That of the evil enchanter Tenma. Kitty's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Elephant's kingdom by means of the forbidden arts. On the eve of his assault, Elephant attacked, and Tenma's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished._

"I'm not finished with you yet Elephant. Someday, I'll get my power back! And when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will. Be. Mine!" threatened Tenma as she shrugged the soldiers and shackles off him. Elephant just pointed to the forest where Tenma was being banished to with a stern look on his face.

_Many feared King Elephant too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that not too distant summer, when Astro and Kitty would meet..._

Wally Kisagari, Yuko's main servant, stood atop the top of one of the castle towers, looking out. When he spotted it, he started giggling to himself and jumping around the rooftop in joy. King Elephant rode out of the forest into view, with his young daughter Princess Kitty resting on his lap. She was no more than 4 years old. When they approached the gate, Elephant stopped, raising his hand to stop the royal guards behind him, then steered his horse into the royal gates.

Wally took a deep breath, blowing into the horn but it was blocked by something. The air blew back into him, making his eyes widen and he spun around on the edge of the horn before landing on his feet and blowing again, blowing a poor bird in her nest out. The bird screamed loudly as she hung on for dear life.

King Elephant stopped his horse in front of two people, a young boy and a grown woman.

"Dear Yuko, as lovely as ever" stated Elephant as Yuko started to curtsey but the bird's nest fell, landing straight on her head. Yuko's face turned into a pout as she looked at the foreign object resting in her hair. Wally saw this, gasping in horror and hid to save his skin.

"Oh, a nest" joked Yuko as she tried to laugh the incident off. The mother bird flew down, grabbing her next and flew off as Yuko tried straightening her hair. Elephant merely smiled.

"And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Astro no doubt" stated Elephant, winking at Astro, but Astro edged away slightly as his mother went to curtsey.

"Welcome to our fair kingdom dear Elephant, and to you young Princess" welcomed Yuko as Elephant stood off his horse then picked up Kitty, lifting her high and placing her gently on the ground. Elephant looked down at his daughter and nudged her forward, much to her disgust. Yuko did the same for Astro.

"Go on Astro, dear, go on" encouraged Yuko as Astro tried to pull back.

"Mother!" he hissed. Yuko frowned sternly at him.

"Astro!" she scowled and Kitty walked forward, stopping till she met with Astro who had walked forward against his own will.

"Hello Princess Kitty, I'm very pleased to meet you" welcomed Astro, but his heart just wasn't in it. He'd much rather be in his room, or hanging with his friends.

"Pleased to meet you Prince Astro" greeted Kitty, grabbing her dress and curtseying, sounding happier than him. Astro turned and tried to run, but his mother stopped him. She scolded him, sending him back to her. Astro rolled his eyes, slowly walking back to Kitty. He grabbed her hand, looked at it like it was disgusting, then looked at her to see she had the same expression. He slowly leaned in, and then kissed it quickly, exclaiming loudly and wiping his mouth like it was toxic. He folded his eyes over his chest and glanced at her as she wiped her hand on her dress.

**Astro: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer. I'll bet she doesn't even wrestle, hunt or box**

**Kitty: he looks coincident**

**Astro: What a total bummer**

**Both: if I get lucky I'll get chicken pox**

**Astro: so happy you could come**

**Kitty: so happy to be here**

**Both: how I'd like to run**

**Kitty: this is not my**

**Astro: This isn't my idea**

**Both: of fun!**

**Yuko: the children seem to get along quite nicely**

**Elephant: We'll join our lands if this arrangement kicks**

**Yuko: My dear King Elephant that's my point, precisely!**

**Elephant: It's suck good parenting**

**Yuko: and politics. So happy we agree**

**Elephant: I think we've got a deal**

**Yuko: Astro's quite a catch!**

**Elephant: this is my idea**

**Yuko: this is my idea**

**Both: of a match!**

**Elephant: Good heavens child, don't dordle! We can't keep Astro waiting!**

**Kitty: I haven't packed or washed my hair and father I get seasick!**

**Yuko: they soon will be arriving. Is that the respect you're showing?**

**Astro: if you make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna be sick!**

**Elephant: One of these days Prince Astro will be her intended**

**Yuko: Splendid!**

**Astro: we've tried all summer but we just can't lose her!**

**Kitty: hey fellas wait up!**

**Kennedy: Quick!**

**Astro: when picking teams**

**Kennedy: or friends**

**Astro: I never chose her**

**Kennedy: you think she'd take a hint and learn to read**

**Kitty: this really isn't fair**

**Both: we really couldn't care**

**Kitty: boys, it's all or none. This is not my**

**Boys: this isn't my idea**

**All: of fun...**

**Townspeople: Long before they met, Astro and Kitty were destined to be wedded. However anyone could see they only point on which they didn't disagree was that the very thought of summer time was dreaded**

**Astro: she tries to talk me into playing dress ups. She's always flirting with the castle guards**

**Kennedy: I think you really sort of like her, fess up!**

**Astro: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards. 4 sevens and a ten**

**Kitty: I think I've won again**

**Boys: Every time she's won!**

**Kitty: this is my idea**

**Boys: this isn't my idea **

**All: of fun!**

**Townspeople: We need a royal wedding; I'd love to be invited! At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes. Someday these two will marry, two lands will be united, and with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!**

**Elephant: What if Kitty doesn't go for the merger?**

**Yuko: urge her!**

**Kitty and Astro: for as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed, every June until September...**

**Astro: all their pushing and annoying hints**

**Kitty: I've got bruises with their finger prints**

**Astro: I can do much better I am sure**

**Kitty: he's so immature! I see him smiling and my knees start buckling. I see inside him and my doubts are gone**

**Astro: She started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan**

**Kitty: so happy to be here**

**Astro: till now I never knew**

**Both: it is you I've been dreaming of**

**Astro: this is my idea**

**Kitty: this is my idea**

**Yuko and Elephant: What a good idea! It's such a charming and romantic notion! This is my idea! It's such a good idea! What a good idea! It's such a powerful and magic notion! This is exactly my idea of love!**

**Kitty: this is my idea**

**Astro: this is my idea**

**Both: this is my idea... of... love**

After the kiss, Astro pulled away from Kitty, still holding her hands in his. He turned to look at his mother and King Elephant.

"Arrange the marriage!" he declared and they began cheering, celebrating and dancing. Tawashi turned to the band and instructed them to play. Kitty looked around, slightly worried.

"Wait!" she cried, causing everyone to stop in shock and horror.

"What? You're all I ever wanted! You're beautiful!" asked Astro, looking at Kitty questioningly.

"Thank you, but what else?" asked Kitty and Astro blinked back in shock.

"What else!" he repeated, sounding a little sceptical.

"Is beauty all that matters to you?" questioned Kitty and her father frowned, shaking his head. Kitty gave him a glare, and then turned back to Astro.

"Astro, what else?" urged Yuko, and Astro looked around for some form of help.

"I... uh, um... what else is there?" asked Astro, and Kitty's face fell in sorrow. Tawashi gave out a false answer beep, pointing his thumb down and Yuko gasped in horror, her hands flying to her head.

"We tried Yuko... No one can say we didn't try" King Elephant said, sitting on his horse and Kitty passed him on her horse. Yuko and Astro stood out the gates, looking gloom.

"Say goodbye Kitty" commanded Elephant and Kitty stopped, then looked away.

"Goodbye" she stated.

"Goodbye?" questioned Elephant.

"Prince Astro" Kitty concluded, looking sorrowful. Yuko elbowed Astro, causing him to flinch away.

"Mother!" he whined.

"Astro!" she hissed back at him.

"Goodbye Princess" he hissed under his teeth and watched Elephant and Kitty ride off into the forest with a sad expression. Yuko walked off back to the palace.

"All these years of planning WASTED!" she yelled and her voice echoed through the castle and Astro watched her walk off, then looked sorrowfully back to where he'd last seen Princess Kitty.


End file.
